I'm a Dancer not a Singer
by OneOriginalThing
Summary: On the outside Layal Mongomery's life couldn't be more perfect. Perfect hair, perfect parents, perfect dancer, a perfect life. But she's about to show Kendall Knight. That's it's the ones who seem perfect on the outside that are the most tainted. Everyone in BTR is twenty one. Kendall X OC.


**_Layla_**

I think the Phrase "you never know what you have until it's gone" is completely incorrect. I think the truth is you always knew what you had, you just never really thought it would be gone. I realized that The moment I saw him again.

"Layla what are you doing here?" I took a deep breath, and made my leap of faith. Before he could say anything else I jumped onto him, and unexpectedly he caught me. And even though his arms were under my butt. Leaving me overwhelmingly uncomfortable,I quickly wrapped my legs around his torso. And before he could even process he situation, I kissed him. He still tasted the same. I knew it may have been to late to fix our fragmented relationship. But this was my way of trying just as hard as he always has. And maybe he is still is, maybe he never gave up on us.

* * *

But to really understand, I have to explain how right he is. And how wrong I was.  
On the outside my life is perfect. Everyone at school loves me. I'm a greet dancer. And since I made both the cheer and drill team; I've taken us to championships every year. I may not be the best at academics, or even most sports. But I am one hell of a dancer. And my home life seems just perfect. But nothing is ever as perfect as it seems, and your about to learn just that.

It all started when my best friend, Katie Hawkin. Had some big plans of her own. She was ready to meet her idols. Big Time Rush. They had just come back from their third world tour. And just launched the second season of their very own show. And after all the fame, Katie could hardly breathe when she saw them on the her TV. Let alone in person. But she decided today was the day. She was finally ready. And I had to drive her over there. It may not be my fault She broke her leg, but I wanted to take her there. It was what good friends did for one another. She jumped up giddily with excitement.

"We live in L.A. Can't we see most of their concerts?" Katie rolled her eyes, and ran her thin fingers through her thin hair. She was giving me that look, like she was going to kill me, but was not entirely sure how to go about it. Yeah, it was one of those looks.

"Every time I propose that idea, you pretend like you didn't hear me in the first place." Rolled my eyes, she was just so sensitive. I didn't always pretend to not hear her, sometimes I shouted no way in hell too. We were only two people away from the very edge of the table. And Katie was giggling like she was high off of something. It was actually a bit annoying.

"Hi!" She squeaked. This boy looked like he was possibly gay. That or metrosexual. His hair looked like it had been tampered with for hours just to make it just right. And his clothes were just too coordinated. It was quite scary actually. Most boys were not this color coordinated, yet alone pretty. He looked perfect. I'm absolutely serious, his facial structure looked perfect. Perfect cheekbones, perfect sparkly white teeth, perfect eyes. He looked like he had eyeliner and mascara on.

"Hey." He smiled back at her and quickly signed the CD and poster she had given him and passed it down to the next boy. He was cute, in that nerdy way. His hair was jelled up into this faux mohawk thing. He had soft cheekbones, and even softer big brown eyes. He looked up to her flashed her that charming smile he probably flashed a thousand girls a day. Yeah, I could see him stringing along girls for the heck of it. He signed the CD a bit slower giving me time to take in Katie's reaction, she looked like she was going to die. I slapped her shoulder, and she looked at me like i had just called her a cat burglar.

"Breathe." I told her, She mocked me, and we both laughed. She wasn't going to kneel down and worship me, and I wasn't about to let her so we got along just fine. The boy looked at us strangely like we were going to suggest he take of his shirt, and passed it on to the next boy. This boy was the very definition of boyishly cute. He had these cute little chubby cheeks. And big naïve brown eyes. He smiled at her, it looked like a genuine smile. Not a fake one he flashed a thousand girls a day.  
"Who do i make this out too?" I smiled as she stuttered her name, trying to hold back in a laugh. She was all flustered because of a boy? Well that's just silly! He was like the cute boy next door. He was just so absolutely cute! I saw a flash of a few numbers. Was he writing down his number? Maybe he wasn't so cute and innocent after all.

She looked like she was going to faint, so I pushed her onto the next and last boy in the boy band. He was handsome, his hair was shaggy and put into a black beanie. He had a sharp nose, and somber green eyes. High cheek bones that were prominent, and he had a gorgeous smile.

"Hi, who am i making this out too?" Katie said her name confidently this time. So it was just the last boy. He must have been her favorite. I could see why, he was just so damn cute! I observed him, he seemed calm and collected.

"Nice beanie." He instantly stopped writing on her CD, into looked into my eyes. He was looking at me like I was something special. Which i guess i had potential to be, but I wouldn't have thought in the way he was thinking.

"Really?" He had a voice like melted honey. And he had an expression similar to an innocent child. I nodded as Katie took her CD back. And I walked away with her, I thought I heard a quite wait. But i must just have been listening to close to someone else's conversation.

* * *

"Kendall Knight was definitely checking you out." Katie said as she pulled a pair of jeans off of the rack. I rolled my eyes as i spotted a very cute tank top.

"I don't even know his name, I am hardly a super fan. Why would he care about me? Out of all the girls out in the crowd,it's a bit cliche to think he'll care about the one person that doesn't want to be there in the first place?" She rolled her eyes, and walked to the other end of the rack. I saw across the window to the small music store.

"Um hey, I am going to go check out something at Claire's. I'll see you tomorrow at school since the mall's about to close anyway." She nodded, eyeing another pair of pants. She had found Kat who was giving her a ride home. When I saw Katie, I saw everything I ever wanted to be. Sexy, skinny, a great singer. I wasn't fat but I wasn't a size 0 either. Katie was, if not a double 0. This is where you realize I'm not that perfect. I know I can dance, but I don't know if theres anything special about it.  
I quickly walked across the mall to the music store. I had at least a dozen bags filled with assorted things. Face products, perfume, a few bra's, and cargo pants and tank tops. People were staring wondering what a girl like me was doing here alone. But I stopped caring what people thought about me a long time ago. When I walked into the music store, the crisp smell of rubber and paper hit me. I loved this smell.

"Would it be okay if I got to play the piano today?" I asked Charlie, he was a middle aged man. We had neither apparent connection. Other than we both loved playing the piano. Something my parents wouldn't approve of. He smiled warmly and tossed the key's to me.

"I know how you like to be anonymous about this, so go after the mall closes. The piano is in the middle of the mall. I'll tell security that you'll be locking up." He winked, and I grinned.

"Do they even know I don't work here?" He chuckled, and ran his fingers through his thick chocolate brown hair.

"Clueless like always, I have to go. I have a date!" I whistled, and we both laughed.  
"Your first date in like three years? You better slow it down, you might get a reputation." He laughed as he shut the door behind him. There were only five more minutes until the mall was closed. I locked the door, and slowly walked to the piano in the center of the mall. I wondered what my parents would think if I told them I played the piano at the mall. I wonder how they would feel knowing I didn't like dancing as much as they thought I did.

I saw and heard the lights close as I saw the ruby red piano in the middle of the mall. The piano was an attraction, it was played on by so many musicians, when I played each key I felt alive myself. Like I was walking in their footsteps. I sat down on the cushiony seat taking in a few deep breathes before I set my hands on the smooth keys.

"Boy for you I'd write a symphony. I would tell the violins, it's time to sink or swim watch him play for you." the keys pressed under my fingers so smoothly almost naturally."For you I'd be running a thousand miles, step to the beat of my heart. No I don't need a whole lot, but for you I'll admit I'll give you the world but I would rather share mine. I know it's a secret that I won't be the first one given you all this attention. Baby listen." this is where I felt at home, where I felt like I belonged. Dancing came naturally but I didn't have the energy in my mind. I didn't like doing it, the smiles were fake and cheesy."I just want somebody to love, no I don't want to much. I just need somebody love. I want somebody, oh no I need somebody, I just need somebody to love." I moved down the piano. Trying the higher notes. To give it a peppy vibe.

"You're really good." My hands stopped, and pressed where they were. Creating an incredibly un pleasant sound at sounded dark, and strange. I turned around to see the beanie guy from the signing.

"The mall's closed." I told him, he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. His teeth were even more sparkly up close.

"I know, I just got lost. Do they let you play here?" I took a deep breath, he didn't know me so he couldn't just tell everyone that I played the piano instead of being at the dance studio.

"I'm good friends with the guy who owns it, sometimes he let's me play it after the mall closes." He smiled, he looked so interested in absolutely nothing. There must have been thousands of people who played the piano. I'm not some sort of a freak.

"Why don't you become a professional singer?" I rolled my eyes, and laughed.

"I can't sing." He raised both of his thick eyebrows and scoffed.

"That's a dirty lie." I took in a deep breath, tracing my fingers along the he keys.

"My voice isn't soulful, it's light and flimsy. Even if I had the opportunity, I wouldn't be good at it, and I wouldn't have faith in myself." He smiled, his eyes twinkling like he had found a lost treasure. I had no idea who the hell this guy was, but he was starting to freak me out. I had told him one sentence, it's not like we have been friends for years.

"Light and Flimsy can be good, I'm sure your parents say the same thing." I couldn't help but laugh at that. He couldn't be serious. Everyone might think my parents are cool, but I can hardly look at them let alone talk to them.

"My parents don't exactly know I'm here, they think I'm at the dance studio." It felt overwhelmingly hard to admit this out loud. I was lying to my parents, what was the difference between us than? I was just as bad as they were in the end. He had wide eyes at that statement.

"So your a dancer?" I felt ashamed, as I nodded. I really shouldn't have been ashamed, not everyone could dance like I could. I should have been happy. But I wasn't.

"That's great, because I need a choreographer. And hear Layla Montgomery is the best choreographer in L.A."

**Please review! I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
